broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion
A shadow demon, contracted to the demon hunter named Jared. A talented spellcaster and master of stealth, Orion is formidable during the night when shadows are under his command. Appearance Orion takes on the appearance of a tall young man, somewhere in his early 20's. He has long black hair that is either left down his back or tied up, with a few locks framing either side of his face. His skin is described as very pale, often bordering on the shade of paper, though not with a sallow complexion. The shadow demon has sharp, and pale blue-grey eyes that are a little on the side of narrow, high and sharp cheekbones, a straight nose, and pale and thin soft lips along with a narrow chin and sculpted jawline. His appearance more often than not errs on the side of a more feminine beauty, only kept from being ladylike by enough hints of sharpness in his features. He stands at 5'11" with a rather narrow and slender body, though muscled enough to hint that he trains himself as well, but not enough to hinder his preference in stealth and speed. Personality Orion, to the rest of the world, is a quiet and serious young man who is more interested in books and the pursuit of knowledge than he is in people. He is often prone to long silences and few words, preferring to bury himself in old tomes and research on magic and history, disliking his quiet times being interrupted. Despite his rather aloof and emotionless personality, the shadow demon does show some emotion every now and then, most often regarding his wayward human partner. Between him and Jared, the shadow demon is considered the responsible one. He keeps his partner focused on their missions and keeps him from making any foolish decisions, though he is often annoyed by Jared's casual and talkative attitude. He considers Jared as 'brash' and unbecoming, disliking how the hunter tends to run fearlessly into situations, but he knows that his partner is quite smart himself. Despite his irritation with Jared, Orion had come to care for the young human that had summoned him into this world, and can feel worried and concerned for his partner. Among other things, he also has a knack for being obsessively neat and tidy. He doesn't like disorganized spaces or clutter, more often than not disgusted with these and annoyed at the person who let it happen. Abilities Strengths Shadow Manipulation - as a shadow demon, Orion has grown skilled at manipulating shadows as an extension of himself. He can expand his own shadow and lengthen it, but prefers to manipulate already existing shadows. Shadow generation is more tiring than simply manipulating what is at his disposal already. * Shadow Camouflage * Darkness Adaptation - darkness doesn't hinder his vision, giving him perfect * Night Vision * Darkness Attacks * Darkness Solidification - he can solidify shadows and manipulate their shapes into chains, or ropes and anything that comes into mind. * Shadow Marionette Supernatural Condition - his condition is at its peak during the evening to night hours, when the sun is out and the more shadows there are around him. If its in the middle of the day, he could be weakened at most to the Enhanced Condition level (strength and endurance). * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Combat * Supernatural Reflexes * Supernatural Flexibility * Supernatural Balance * Supernatural Senses * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Dexterity * Supernatural Durability * Supernatural Reflexes Enhanced Stealth * Tracking Evasion Spiritual Awareness Spell Casting - he has a broad repertoire of spells due to his studies, and the talent to use them. Character Relationships Jared Selene He shares a sibling-like bond with the young huntress, often sparring or playing chess games with her back in Embers. Both of them share a love of books, helping them to bond with each other much to Phynex's jealousy. Despite some misconceptions from their friends, Orion only sees Selene as a younger sister at most, often teaching her about things she comes to him confused about. Trivia * Orion's talents are research, reading, and magic. He is very good with puzzles and playing chess and checkers, and is also a good poker player. * He is also unexpectedly good at sewing and mending clothes, but it could be attributed to his partner Jared. * He is bad at getting along with animals. They always seem to get spooked around him and are more aware of the moving shadows surrounding his form than humans. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Contract Demons